


Old Friends and New Lovers

by mybrotherharry



Series: Just Another Steve with a Sassy Brunette Story [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The West Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Sam and Phil are childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrotherharry/pseuds/mybrotherharry
Summary: Phil Coulson is Sam's oldest friend. Doesn't mean he's not a prat.





	Old Friends and New Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> There is a blink and you will miss it Mike Casper reference here.
> 
> Because I adore Clark Gregg in the West Wing.

“I hope,” Phil says to him, taking the treadmill beside his at the gym one morning, “that you will take all our college fan club activities to the grave.”

He nearly loses his balance on the damn thing, before he grapples onto the handles, hanging on for dear life.

“One of these days, you are going to do that and  _ actually  _ give me a heart attack. Then you will feel terrible about killing your oldest friend.”

“At least my secrets will be safe.”

“Wow, I am warmed by your concern for my well being.”

Phil gives him a pointed look, playing with the settings on his treadmill. “Did you tell him you used to have his posters on your bedroom wall?”

“No,” Sam says, because it is pointless asking Coulson how he knows. Sam’s known the man for thirty years. It saves time to just assume Phil Coulson is omniscient. “Aren’t you supposed to be dead right now?”

“I tried that for a while, I do not recommend it,” Phil answers, entirely deadpan for a man running on a treadmill on an incline. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Sam can’t help but ask. He hasn’t seen Phil in… months. Not since he moved to the SHIELD New York office. Things after the Battle of Manhattan were… chaotic, to say the least.

“I had to meet an old, monocular friend,” Phil says secretively. “Figured I would drop by and ask you to not leak college pact guarded secrets during pillow talk.”

Sam flushes.

“We haven’t - there hasn’t been - there’s no - shut up.”

Coulson is totally laughing at him.

“How’s the President?”

“He’s doing better,” Sam says honestly. “You should come by more often. He likes you.”

“He told me he would let me marry one of his daughters,” Phil says, smiling at the memory.

“See? For the President, that’s like singing a sonnet in your honor.”

“I may come by for some official business later,” he nods. “If the meeting comes through.”

“I am working on it.”

“Can I pass along a message though? In all seriousness?” 

Sam  _ knew _ there was more to Phil Coulson dropping out of the ether to pay him a sudden visit.

“Yeah.”

“Treat him with kid gloves,” he advises. “He isn’t - he’s been through a lot.”

“That’s your professional assessment?”

“Not just,” Phil says. “Steve’s a popular guy. Another concerned party may be paying a visit. You have a shadow.”

“I noticed.”

“You seem to have everything under control.”

“Is Clint also in town?”

“Yeah,” Phil tells him. “You’re invited to dinner, by the way. He’s making lasagne.”

“Awesome,” Sam smiles. “I will be there. Since we’re being serious, can I get an answer in return? Quid pro quo?”

“Sure.”

“You okay? After the battle, with everything -”

“The treatment worked,” he says sincerely, with a touch of surprise, like he didn’t expect that Sam would care. “I am fine. The report was eyes only, so you may not have seen it, but the treatment worked.”

“The President was most relieved. We were thinking of you.”

Phil considers him, and then nods, like he’s made up his mind. “Maybe a visit isn’t the worst thing.”

“Call Leo tomorrow,” he says. “We’ll set up something.”

“Does Leo know about you and the Captain? Hang on, does CJ?”

Sam must give something away from his expression, cause the next thing he knows, Phil is laughing his ass off on the treadmill.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved!


End file.
